


World Between Universes- A Star Wars Short

by Creed_Nation



Series: The Second Sequel Trilogy [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, brief crossover cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creed_Nation/pseuds/Creed_Nation
Summary: Title says everything.





	World Between Universes- A Star Wars Short

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mild language.
> 
> They should add this to the Archive Warnings.

_World Between Worlds, 2253_

Ezra fell through the portal and looked around. What he saw he had no words to describe, but he saw the back ground of the area as if he was in space.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. "Master Yoda? Master Kenobi?" He heard people speaking in the air. "Where are those voices coming from?"

He walked around to see what was here. All he saw where paths going all over the place and round portals just like the one he came through. He heard hooting and saw a bird on one of the portals.

"Hey, I know you," Ezra said. "You followed Ahsoka around. How did you get here?"

An explosion occurred and a man flew through a portal next to the one the bird was on. The man got up, patted the dust off his green military combat uniform, and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Ezra asked.

The man turned and fired three shots from his pistol, all the bullets missed Ezra.

"NO, no, no, don't shoot!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ezra Bridger. What's yours?"

"Lieutenant John Smith of the Fifth US Battalion. Where am I?"

"Wait. John Smith?"

"Yes."

"John Frederick William Benjamin Xavier Smith?"

"How do you know my full name? Have we met?"

"Yes and No."

"What do you mean by that?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three. Why?"

"You haven't arrived here yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen. Eight years from your time, you will travel to a different galaxy, fight a war, start a rebellion, and meet me."

Smith had a face of confusion and said, "I have no idea what you said, but I can tell you are not armed and, therefore, not a threat." He holstered his gun. "I'll say it again. Where am I?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I just got here too."

"Hey, what is that?" Smith asked pointing behind Ezra.

Ezra turned and saw Ahsoka Tano fighting Darth Vader on Malachar V inside the portal. It was shortly after he and Kanan left the planet.

The bird began chirping as if trying to tell Ezra something.

"What do I do?" Ezra asked.

He saw Ahsoka pierce the ground with her lightsabers, cracking the floor under her and Vader. Vader raised his blade, but Ezra pulled Ahsoka through the portal and Vader missed.

Ezra and Ahsoka laid on the floor, but slowly got on their knees.

"Holy cow," Smith said in shock. "That was... something."

"Ahsoka?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra?" Ahsoka said in response. "You look... wait. Where am I? How did you do that?"

"I saw you fighting Vader and I pulled you in before he killed you."

"Anakin." Ahsoka whispered to herself.

"You know her too?" Smith said.

"Smith!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You look... younger."

"Younger? You saying I age in the future? Goodness me, I must be old."

"Exactly, you only look like thirty in your fifties," Ezra said.

"Well, dang nabbit, I guess its not so bad."

The owl hooted.

"Mori," Ahsoka said as the bird flew on her arm.

"Who is Mori?" Smith asked. "The bird?"

"She is an old friend. I owe her my life. And it seems I owe you, too, Ezra. Why are you here? Where is Kanan?"

Ezra sighed. "You missed a lot of things."

Ahsoka eyes widen. She understood what Ezra was saying.

"Who is Kanan?" Smith asked, breaking a brief silence. "Also, is it just me or do you hear them voices too?"

"No, I hear them," Ezra said.

"Me too," Ahsoka said.

"What is this place?" Smith asked.

"Well, lets examine ourselves first," Ahsoka said. "Ezra is from several years in the future and you are still on Earth. My guess is this place is a world between worlds and we are hearing the voices of different points in time."

"Okay," Smith said. "I thought we were going into some time travel crap, but no. Just some place between reality and destiny. Our whole lives written down in this doors, like a history book."

"If this place is a gateway to different points of history," Ezra said. "And if Kanan sent me here for a reason..."

"Oh, great, now you are talking about spiritualism. It is quite clear you are here to save her, but that doesn't-"

"No, you don't get it, Smith. It's more than that." Ezra ran down a path, listening to the voices as he ran.

"What are you talking about? EZRA!"

Ezra came to a point with two paths. "This way. It has to be here."

"Two minutes. Explain what exactly you are trying to say."

"Kanan brought me here. There maybe a chance to save him."

"What? Is he sick?"

"Dead. He died saving me, you, and our friends."

Smith was silent as he took all this in.

"Ezra, you don't know what you're doing," Ahsoka said.

"Yes, I do."

Another portal opened. Smith saw a man standing between an explosion and a ship with his arms held out toward both sides.

"I can reach him," Ezra said

"Ezra, listen," Smith said. "Destiny saw fit for Kanan to die to save us in this moment. If you remove him, you die, I die, Ahsoka dies. We all die if you change this."

"You don't know me yet. You clearly don't understand."

"Yes, I do. You will rip apart the fabric of time and space if you change this. There is nothing you can do about this. You can't save him. Let him have this moment. Let him go."

Ezra looked back at Kanan. Smith may not be the man he knew, but he was still wise, though he would have a long way to go yet. Ezra decided to listen to Smith and let the moment end as he remembered.

Smith was silent as Ezra and Ahsoka talked. He understood why Ahsoka was here, to help Ezra, and Ezra was here to learn a lesson. For what? He didn't know, but he knew why. But he didn't understand why he was here. Was there something he needed to do or learn?

"Smith, we need to go," Ezra said.

"Okay," Smith said. "By the way, does my future self talk about this?"

"No, but I'm going to figure it out soon."

"Alright. You going with him, Ahsoka?"

"I can't," she said.

"Why not?"

"I was removed from my point in time. I have to go back to the point I was taken from."

"Maybe I can," a voice said. A man in a black cloak and hood was inside the portal.

"Who the hell is that?" Smith asked.

"That is Darth Sidious," Ahsoka said. "Get behind me."

"Ezra Bridger, Ahsoka Tano, and John Smith, mine at last." Sidious said. He laughed and chanted in a language neither Smith nor Ezra had ever heard.

"All in favor of running like hell?" Smith asked.

Blue fire blasted through the portal at them. Ahsoka held it back.

"I can't hold it," she said.

Ezra helped her. The flames vanished and Ahsoka fell on her knee.

"You okay?" Ezra said.

Sidious laughed.

"Time to run?" Smith asked.

"Run," Ahsoka said.

More flames came at them. Ezra was caught and dragged back toward the portal.

"Show me the way, Ezra," Sidious said as one of his arms went through the portal. "Help me."

"You want help?" Smith asked. "I got your help right here." He fired his pistol, the bullet going through Sidious hand and pushed it back, releasing Ezra. "Run."

More flames soon followed.

"See you later, I guess," Smith said.

"Back at you," Ezra said.

Smith ran a separate path toward a portal. He saw Ahsoka and Ezra go through their respected portals. As he ran, the portal wouldn't open.

"Open, open, open sesame," Smith said. He ran his hands up and down the portal to find an opening as the flames came closer. He saw a light and felt something enter his head, seeing the blood fall in drops across his left eye. He fell through the portal, his gun went off, flew through three floors, and lost conscience on the fourth.

The bullet fired flew through a different portal.

***

_Earth, 2219_

Smith woke up to a massive headache. He looked around and was in what appeared to be a field hospital. He looked outside and noticed he was in Stanford, Ohio, far from any front line with the Martians.

"Lieutenant Smith, you are awake," a young private said. "Private Daniels, sir."

"How did I get here, Private?"

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"I was in the streets of Berlin, there was an explosion, and I woke up here. Why?"

"According to the report, you were MIA for over three hours before you were found on the fifth floor of an hotel, located two miles away from your last location."

"What?"

"You had three nails enter your brain on the left side and you were out for two weeks."

Smith sat down in silence. Something happened, but he couldn't remember.

***

_World Between Worlds, 2296_

The Warlord clapped. "That was amusing. Okay, that's enough fun. Take him to the Colosseum." The soldiers carried the chamber to a portal and walked through. "If only they knew this was connected to different universes. Oh well, I guess they'll figure it out eventually."

"My Lord," an officer said. "Commodus is asking for more answers again."

The Warlord grunted. "Tell him all answers will be given to those who wait."

"And Reality Fifty-four?"

The Warlord looked down that portal and heard what sounded like thunder. "Tell him I changed my mind. And tell Commodus to get the ones from Reality Seventy-seven instead of the ones from Smith's. Reality Seventy-seven will also be the one we will invade instead of Reality Fifty-four. I don't want to deal with what's on that Earth at all."

As he walked off, more thunder from the portal rang until a massive reptilian foot crashed down.

(Fade to black and insert Millennium Godzilla roar right here.)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: a Star Wars/Godzilla crossover isn't going to happen. This was added to show how it could have happened. Just tease of such a possibility that will never see the light of day, unfortunately.


End file.
